The present invention is directed to a method and machine for forming informational items such as outserts.
An outsert is an informational item formed from a sheet of paper which is folded in two perpendicular directions. The sheet of paper has information printed thereon, which is typically information relating to a pharmaceutical product or drug. The outsert may be adhesively attached to the top or side of a pharmaceutical container, such as a bottle of pills. Alternatively, the outsert may be inserted loosely into a cardboard box in which a pharmaceutical container is disposed. After purchase of the pharmaceutical product by a consumer, the outsert may be unfolded so that the consumer may read the information printed thereon.
There are a number of patents which disclose methods of forming outserts and machines that may be used in connection with the formation of outserts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,815 to Michael Vijuk discloses an automatic stacking and folding apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,195 to Michael Vijuk discloses various methods and apparatus for forming outserts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,931 to Robert Vijuk discloses a method and apparatus for forming a folded leaflet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,873 to Michael Vijuk discloses an apparatus for stacking folded sheets on edge. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,458,374, 5,813,700 and 5,909,899 disclose various methods of forming outserts.
In one aspect, the invention is directed to a method of forming outserts having product information printed thereon. The method may comprise (a) folding a sheet of paper having product information printed thereon by making a plurality of folds in the sheet of paper to form a first folded article, the folds in the sheet of paper being parallel to each other and parallel to a first direction, the folds in the sheet of paper being made using a first folding apparatus having a plurality of folding rollers.
The method may include (b) folding the first folded article by making a fold in the first folded article to form a second folded article, the fold in the first folded article being parallel to a second direction, the second direction being perpendicular to the first direction, the fold in the first folded article being made using a second folding apparatus having a plurality of folding rollers.
The method may also include (c) applying pressure to the second folded article, the pressure being at least about 30 psi and being no greater than about 500 psi, the pressure being applied by a first pressing unit having a pair of pressure rollers; and (d) folding the second folded article by making a fold in the second folded article to form a third folded article after the pressure is applied to the second folded article, the fold in the second folded article being parallel to the second direction and being made using a third folding apparatus having a plurality of folding rollers having a nip therebetween and a movable blade member, the movable blade member making contact with a portion of the second folded article and forcing the portion of the second folded article towards the nip between the folding rollers of the third folding apparatus.
The method may further include (e) applying pressure to the third folded article after the fold in the second folded article is made, the pressure being at least about 30 psi and being no greater than about 500 psi, the pressure being applied by a second pressing unit having a pair of pressure rollers; (f) depositing an adhesive on a portion of the third folded article; and (g) folding the third folded article by making a final fold to form an outsert after the pressure is applied to the third folded article, the final fold being parallel to the second direction and being made so that the adhesive holds the outsert in a substantially closed position so that the outsert has no exposed unfolded exterior edges that lie in a direction parallel to the final fold.
The final fold may be made using a fourth folding apparatus having a plurality of folding rollers having a nip therebetween and a movable blade member, the movable blade member of the fourth folding apparatus making contact with a portion of the third folded article and forcing the portion of the third folded article towards the nip between the folding rollers of the fourth folding apparatus.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a method of forming booklets having product information printed thereon. The method may comprise (a) applying an adhesive to a sheet of paper having product information printed thereon and (b) folding the sheet of paper by making a plurality of folds in the sheet of paper to form a first article having a plurality of sheet panels, each of the folds being parallel to a first direction and each of the sheet panels being adhesively bonded to at least one other sheet panel, the first article having a first folded edge parallel to the first direction and a second folded edge parallel to the first direction, the folds in the sheet of paper being made using a first folding apparatus having a plurality of folding rollers.
The method may also include (c) cutting off the first and second folded edges of the first article to form a second article, the second article having a plurality of sheet portions that are adhesively bonded together along an intermediate portion of the second article, the intermediate portion of the second article being disposed between a first end of the second article and a second end of the second article and (d) folding the second article by making a fold in the second article along the intermediate portion of the second article and in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction to form a booklet, the fold in the second article being made using a second folding apparatus having a plurality of folding rollers.
The method may further include (e) applying pressure to the booklet, the pressure being at least about 30 psi and being no greater than about 500 psi, the pressure being applied by a first pressing unit having a pair of pressure rollers; (f) folding the booklet by making a first fold in the booklet after the pressure is applied to the booklet, the first fold in the booklet being parallel to the second direction and being made using a third folding apparatus having a plurality of folding rollers having a nip therebetween and a movable blade member, the movable blade member making contact with a portion of the booklet and forcing the portion of the booklet towards the nip between the folding rollers of the third folding apparatus.
The method may also include (g) applying pressure to the booklet after the first fold in the booklet is made, the pressure being at least about 30 psi and being no greater than about 500 psi and being applied by a second pressing unit having a pair of pressure rollers; (h) depositing an adhesive on a portion of the booklet; and (i) after the pressure is applied to the booklet by the second pressing unit, folding the booklet by making a final fold to form a closed booklet, the final fold being parallel to the second direction and being made so that the adhesive holds the closed booklet in a substantially closed position so that the closed booklet has no exposed unfolded exterior edges that lie in a direction parallel to the final fold.
The final fold may be made using a fourth folding apparatus having a plurality of folding rollers having a nip therebetween and a movable blade member, the movable blade member of the fourth folding apparatus making contact with a portion of the booklet and forcing the portion of the booklet towards the nip between the folding rollers of the fourth folding apparatus.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to an outsert-forming apparatus that forms outserts having printed product information thereon. The apparatus may include a first folding unit that forms a first folded article from a sheet of paper having printed information thereon. The first folding unit may have a plurality of folding rollers and may form the first folded article by making a plurality of folds in the sheet of paper, each of the folds being parallel to a first direction.
The apparatus may include a second folding unit that forms a second folded article from the first folded article by making a fold in the first folded article in a direction parallel to a second direction, the second direction being perpendicular to the first direction, and a first pressing unit having a plurality of pressure rollers and applying a pressure to the second folded article, the pressure being at least about 30 psi and no greater than about 500 psi.
The apparatus may include a third folding unit that forms a third folded article from the second folded article by making a fold in the second folded article in a direction parallel to the second direction, a second pressing unit comprising a plurality of pressure rollers that applies a pressure to the third folded article, the pressure being at least about 30 psi and no greater than about 500 psi, and an adhesive applicator that applies adhesive to a portion of the third folded article.
The apparatus may include a fourth folding unit that forms an outsert from the third folded article by making a final fold parallel to the second direction. The final fold may be made so that the adhesive holds the outsert in a substantially closed position so that the outsert has no exposed unfolded exterior edges that lie in a direction parallel to the final fold.
Each of the third and fourth folding units may comprise a first folding roller, a second folding roller disposed adjacent the first folding roller so that the first and second folding rollers having a nip therebetween, and a movable blade member.
In a further aspect, the invention is directed to a booklet-forming apparatus that forms closed booklets having printed product information. The apparatus may include an adhesive applicator that applies adhesive to a sheet of paper having product information printed thereon and a first folding unit that makes a plurality of folds in the sheet of paper to form a first article having a plurality of sheet panels, each of the folds being parallel to a first direction and each of the sheet panels being adhesively bonded to at least one other sheet panel, the first article having a first folded edge parallel to the first direction and a second folded edge parallel to the first direction.
The apparatus may also include a cutting device that cuts off the first and second folded edges of the first article to form a second article, the second article having a plurality of sheet portions that are adhesively bonded together along an intermediate portion of the second article, the intermediate portion of the second article being disposed between a first end of the second article and a second end of the second article.
The apparatus may also include a second folding unit operatively coupled to receive the second article, the second folding unit forming a booklet from the second article by making a fold in the second article in a direction parallel to a second direction, the second direction being perpendicular to the first direction, the fold in the second article being made along the intermediate portion of the second article. The apparatus may also include third and fourth folding units similar to the ones described above.
The invention is also directed to an apparatus that is capable of making a final fold in a folded article having printed information thereon to form an informational item having no exposed unfolded exterior edges that lie in a direction parallel to the final fold. The apparatus may comprise a main support structure, a roller support structure, a first folding roller rotatably supported by the main support structure, a second folding roller rotatably supported by the roller support structure and supported adjacent the first folding roller so that a nip is formed between the first and second folding rollers.
The apparatus may include a stop structure positioned so that a leading edge of the folded article will make contact with the stop structure when the folded article approaches the stop structure while traveling in a travel direction, a movable blade member positioned in a space defined by a first plane passing through the axis of rotation of the first folding roller and a second plane passing through the axis of rotation of the second folding roller, the first and second planes being parallel to each other and each of the first and second planes being perpendicular to a plane passing through both of the first and second axes of rotation.
The apparatus may also include a drive assembly that causes the movable blade member to make contact with a portion of the folded article when a leading edge of the folded article is in contact with the stop structure, the drive assembly causing the blade member to force the portion of the folded article towards the nip between the first and second folding rollers.
The apparatus may further include a retaining member associated with the stop structure, the retaining member occupying a position that is spaced from one of the folding rollers in a direction perpendicular to a plane passing through both of the first and second axes of rotation of the folding rollers and an adjustment mechanism operatively coupled to the retaining member, the adjustment mechanism allowing the position of the retaining member to be adjusted in the direction perpendicular to the plane passing through both of the first and second axes of rotation of the folding rollers.
The invention is also directed to a modular folding and pressing apparatus for forming folded informational items having information printed thereon, the modular folding and pressing apparatus being capable of being operatively coupled to an upstream informational item processing unit at a point downstream from the upstream informational item processing unit, the upstream informational item processing unit having a support structure and an informational item exit disposed at an exit elevation.
The modular folding and pressing apparatus may include a pressing unit that is capable of applying a pressure of at least about 30 psi and no greater than about 500 psi to the informational item and having a pressing unit support structure, a first pressure roller rotatably supported by the pressing unit support structure, a second pressure roller rotatably supported by the pressing unit support structure, the second pressure roller being disposed adjacent the first pressure roller so that a nip is formed between the first and second pressure rollers, and an entry conveyor capable of conveying the informational item to the nip between the first and second pressure rollers.
The entry conveyor may have an end that is disposed at an elevation that is substantially the same as the exit elevation of the upstream informational item processing unit so that the pressing unit can be positioned adjacent the upstream informational item processing unit with the end of the entry conveyor positioned to receive an informational item from the exit of the upstream information item processing unit.
The apparatus may also have a folding unit that is capable of forming a fold in an informational item. The folding unit may have a folding unit support structure, a first folding roller rotatably supported by the folding unit support structure, a second folding roller rotatably supported by the folding unit support structure, the second folding roller being disposed adjacent the first folding roller so that a nip is formed between the first and second folding rollers. The first and second folding rollers may cause the fold to be made when the informational item passes between the first and second folding rollers, and the folding unit may also include a movable blade member that makes contact with a portion of the informational item to force the portion of the informational item towards the nip between the first and second folding rollers.